


what's yours is mine

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tadaomi wants Kanata to know about his relationship with Haruka. The best way is to show him directly.
Relationships: Kurama Tadaomi/Nijo Haruka, Nijo Kanata/Nijo Haruka (one-sided)
Kudos: 18
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	what's yours is mine

**Author's Note:**

> More fun with Tadaomi today! I do like him oh so much
> 
> !!!!WARNING!!!! This fic contains Tadaomi giving Haruka a handjob while Kanata unwillingly watches. Haruka is deeply uncomfortable with having sex in front of his brother but Tadaomi continues despite his objections. Theres also references to Kanata having incestuous feelings for Haruka
> 
> That sound good to you? Then, lets roll!

Tadaomi had often wondered what would happen if Kanata found out about his and Haruka's relationship. Haruka was always so secretive about it, afraid, even making him swear never to tell a single soul that they were together, lest Kanata find out. Tadaomi agreed, but found himself torn on it now. Whether their relationship was public or a secret didn't matter to him, but - Kanata did.

The two of them were twins, and Kanata was always trying to get in between Haruka and those he considered a threat, including Tadaomi. Perhaps he worried that Tadaomi would steal him away one day...? Of course, that day had already happened. Since the first time they'd secretly held each other's hands on the way home from school, Haruka was his. He knew it and Haruka knew it - encouraged it, liked it when Tadaomi said those kinds of things. But Kanata was still blissfully unaware.

All of that would change tonight. It had taken a little bit of effort to find the opportunity he needed, but when Shuu had found out about his little plan, he'd been so very willing to help out considering the circumstances.

Tadaomi told Haruka to meet him in his room by text, that it would be just the two of them in the penthouse for tonight. It was a small lie. When Haruka entered his room, he found they had an extra guest waiting there.

"Mhghh!"

"Tadaomi... What are you doing?" Haruka looked almost afraid, seeing the bound and gagged form of his younger twin in the chair beside Tadaomi's bed. He was light on his feet, ready to back out of the room and forget what he'd seen.

"I'm sorry, but I decided to take things into my own hands a little." Tadaomi tilted his head, beckoning Haruka closer, his hand patting the open space beside him on the mattress. "Please come here, Haruka-kun."

With a long glance at his brother, struggling against his bonds in the heavy armchair, Haruka carefully came forward and sat beside him. Tadaomi tried to calm his nerves. "This is just a precaution, you see. That way he can't do anything dangerous. You've been worried about him, right? That's why you didn't want to tell him..."

Another muffled grunt came out of Kanata, his eyes demanding to know what they were hiding, dark as they caught Tadaomi's. Tadaomi wrapped an arm around Haruka's waist, drawing him into his side. Haruka's breath quickened and he buried his face into the crook of his shoulder, away from Kanata's reaction to the incoming news.

"Haruka-kun and I are together," Tadaomi said with a wide smile. Kanata's face flinched, as though he'd been struck by the words. Then, his eyes narrowed, watching him with open hatred. "We've been together for the last three months." His hand grasped at Haruka's, linking their fingers. "We're very happy. Aren't we, Haruka-kun?"

"...Yeah." Haruka swallowed and lifted his head, turning to face Kanata with a hateful glare of his own. "I won't let you ruin this like you've ruined everything else in my life." The ragged, angry words were actually rather heartwarming.

"Hehe. You're getting ahead of yourself, Haruka-kun," Tadaomi teased lightly, pressing a kiss to Haruka's temple. The affectionate gesture seemed to make him melt in his arms, easing the tension in his body. Haruka was always so weak to his touch, and Tadaomi delicately exploited that weakness, moving his lips to Haruka's jawline and throat.

"Tadaomi...?" he breathed out, unsure. Tadaomi continued to gently kiss his body, down his throat to his exposed collar, one hand slipping underneath his shirt. That was apparently enough for Haruka to realize what he'd devised this whole situation for. Haruka pushed at his shoulders, but Tadaomi's hand had already found the gap between skin and waistband, slipping downward into his pants.

"W-wait... No!" Haruka gasped as Tadaomi cupped his cock. Even as he tried to pull away, his length grew warm and solid in Tadaomi's hand. A lover's touch was really something, no matter the circumstances, huh? "T-tadaomi, please," Haruka was begging for him to stop there - and beyond that he could hear the heavy chair rattling as Kanata made a sound of frustration.

Tadaomi caught Haruka's chin with his other hand. "He'll try to break us up if he thinks he can... So we have to show him how serious we are." He thought Haruka would understand, but he still shook his head. Tadaomi didn't mind giving him some more coaxing, stroking the flesh in his hand and watching Haruka gasp in conflicted pleasure.

"I don't... want him to see me like this..." Haruka's voice was small, affected as Tadaomi jerked him off. It was unfortunate for Haruka that he felt that way - because Tadaomi very much wanted Kanata to see them like this. To see Haruka's face twisted in pleasure and know that Tadaomi was the one doing it, that he'd never be able to make Haruka feel like this... Maybe then, he'd accept his place as Haruka's "twin brother" and nothing more.

Haruka pressed his face into Tadaomi's chest, trying to hide his expressions, trying to hide from whatever look Kanata was shooting over his shoulder. Tadaomi clicked his tongue. "That's no good, Haruka-kun..." He withdrew from him so quickly that Haruka looked up in shock at the loss of his body. Tadaomi took that moment to grab Haruka and shifted their positions, pulling him between his legs, his back to Tadaomi's chest.

Like this, there was nowhere to hide. Tadaomi was facing Kanata's glare head on, and the two twins were facing each other directly too. Haruka clutched at his arm as Tadoami opened Haruka's pants, this time exposing his erection directly to Kanata's eyes. The glower temporarily faded, his sight wandering down to his brother's cock.

"Don't fucking look at me like that - " Haruka barked out, but his voice faltered as Tadaomi once again took him in hand. He pulled at his cock in slow strokes, drawing out the pleasure for all of them.

"He can't do anything to you like this. That's great fun, isn't it?" Tadaomi said, excited. Haruka shuddered against him, but went silent and bowed his head. Maybe Tadaomi was the only one who thought so, but Haruka's struggling stilled regardless, letting Tadaomi to play with his body to his content.

Tadaomi pushed up Haruka's shirt all the way, fingers teasing the nipples on his heaving chest. "You're so beautiful, Haruka-kun," he said, rubbing Haruka in his palm. Haruka bit down on his lip, determined not to moan in pleasure in front of his twin, whose face was flickering between outrage and desire. Jealous, wasn't he? He wished so badly that he could touch Haruka like this, like Tadaomi got to...

"A, ah...!" In the end, Haruka couldn't hold back his voice entirely, not with Tadaomi pumping his cock like that. Tadaomi watched Kanata's throat bob, eyes fixed on Haruka like a man in the desert craving the drink of water before him. But that was merely a mirage for him - something he'd never be able to reach, no matter how hard he tried.

"Tadaomi - I'm... I don't - please -" Haruka was babbling, his hands clutching harder around Tadaomi's wrist, as if that would stop his movement. Tadaomi could tell he was close to orgasm; the way his cock was hot and slick to the touch, how his body quivered with every pinch of his nipples, his breath catching in his throat on a stifled moan.

"Come for me," Tadaomi murmured. Haruka's panting grew rough and the grip on his wrist loosened as his body bucked into his touch eagerly, finally forgetting the green eyes focused on him for just long enough. Tadaomi sucked at Haruka's throat, stroking him more firmly, more quickly, making Haruka writhe against his chest. Tadaomi could see Kanata's knuckles tight on the arms of the chair, nostrils flaring from rough breaths, watching rapt in horror and excitement.

Kanata's tormented facial expression was almost exhilarating as Haruka's desperate stifled moans as he came, his release spilling out over Tadaomi's fingers. He went slack in his arms, twitching as Tadaomi wrung another few drops of semen from his cock.

"Hehehe..." Tadaomi couldn't help laughing to himself looking at the two of them, their eyes red and moist with unshed tears. Tadaomi hugged Haruka to his chest, kissed the curve of his shoulder, and looked Kanata's murderous gaze right in the eye.

"See? Haruka-kun is all mine."


End file.
